


Precious

by charmed_seconds (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [145]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/charmed_seconds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a walk through L.A.'s back streets, Jared and Shannon find a precious gem thrown among garbage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

It was quiet. Barely loud enough to be heard over the roar of L.A.. The brothers, incognito within their coats, hats, sunglasses and scarves, were walking down a side-street. A few people were walking by in their own worlds, barely even noticing the brothers nor their entwined arms. Jared was the one that noticed the quiet cry. He stopped which made Shannon do the same. Jared’s brow furrow as he heard the cry once more.

 

“Do you hear that?”

 

Shannon blinked but focused. Faintly, he heard it. “What’s crying?”

 

Jared shrugged and followed the noise. It was tucked away in an alley beside a dumpster. Wrapped in a ratty, dirty pink blanket was a infant barely a few weeks old. The child was wailing, it’s face red with both effort and chill. Jared froze before kneeling. The snow made him flinch as it soaked through his jeans. He reached forward, and with hesitant and weary movements, picked the baby up.

 

“Is that?”

 

“It’s so small?” Jared whispered, cradling the child close to his chest.

 

Shannon nodded and stood beside his brother. Curling his finger, he ran it across the child’s cheek, “Hush, child.”

 

Jared gently bounced, shushing as he did. “We need to take it to a hospital.”

 

Shannon nodded and wrapped an arm around Jared’s shoulders as the two men left the alley.

 

* * *

 

 

She was underweight. She had diaper rash that was horrible and she wouldn’t stop wailing. The two brothers sat in a private room; awaiting the news of the baby’s fate. A quiet knock made Jared stand up while Shannon continued sitting. A kind, elderly lady walked in. Her scrubs were decorated with the characters of Winnie the Pooh and a fond smile was on her face.

 

“Jared. Shannon.”

 

“How is she?”

 

“Little Arianna is going to be okay with some care.” she stated.

 

“Arianna?” Shannon echoed.

 

The doctor nodded, “Arianna Green. She was born two and half weeks ago to a single mother who apparently couldn’t deal with her anymore.”

 

“So she left Arianna to die?” Jared spat.

 

The doctor held her hands up, “Needless to say, I don’t think Arianna’s mother is going to be picking her up. Police is going to her address now to either find it empty or to arrest her for child abandonment.”

 

“What’s going to happen to Arianna now?” Jared inquired.

 

“No family has stepped up.” The doctor remarked, “No grandparents are known of. No uncles or aunts. We are still investigating; but, unless we can find a family member by time Arianna is cleared to go home, she will be placed in the foster system and we shall hope for the best.”

 

“The system?”

 

The doctor frowned, “It’s the best we can do, sadly.”

 

“If there’s no family members…” Jared bared a glance at his brother, “Can I adopt her?”

 

The doctor blinked, “You can put in a request, yes. You will have to go through the motions just like everyone else, but you could be a candidate.”

 

“But, it’s possible?”

 

“Yes, yes it’s possible.”

 

Jared smiled, “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

A month later, young Arianna cooed up happily. Her hands fisted in the air, a toothless smile stretching over her lips. Jared smiled as he looked at his daughter. Her green eyes sparkled with new life and her cheeks have turned back to their natural ivory color. Brown tuffs appeared in patches on top of her soft head.

 

“You two liking the nursey?” Shannon asked.

 

Jared turned and smiled. “Yes, thank you.”

 

“You know, she’s gonna ask a lot of questions about us as she grows up.”

 

“And she’ll be told the truth.” Jared answered, “Now get over here, Arianna needs to know her other father.”

 

Shannon laughed but did as he was told. He loosely wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist and rest his chin on his younger brother’s shoulder. Arianna giggled, making a smile appear on Shannon’s face. “Hi precious.” Shannon whispered, caressing Arianna’s cheek with his finger like he did when they found her a month ago, “Hi my precious daughter.”


End file.
